Under this contract, the Contractor will provide logistical and administrative services in support of the activities of three (3) congressionally mandated national information clearinghouses: the National Diabetes Information Clearinghouse, the National Digestive Diseases Information Clearinghouse, and the National Kidney and Urologic Diseases Information Clearinghouse.